Dramione iPod Shuffle!
by brookiecookie1024
Summary: My jab at the Shuffle Challenge! Dramione all the way, awfully corny/fluffy/OOC-ish. R/R!


iPod Challenge

Ship- Dramione

Song; Bootylicious by Destiny's Child.

Draco walked into the muggle club, listening to the horrible music. I would kill for some Bubbling Cauldron right now, he thought, smirking as he made his way to the bar.

Hermione was on the dance floor, surrounded by some of her muggle friends. Christine, Marie, Tamera and Kellie.

"Oh, Hermione!" Said Christine, "My four o'clock. I'm willing to bet twenty bucks; he's hunting."

She looked over slightly, still swinging her hips slowly. At a distance, she didn't recognize him. Hermione shrugged. "I'm not, so I don't really care."

She had came just for fun. All of her friends were in their early twenties (like her), and on the hunt themselves. She was the only one who wasn't.

Hermione knew guys were watching her. The slinky black dress slipped up her thighs, and left little to the imagination. She wasn't even self conscious about it, once she reached the dance floor. It was too much fun to just let loose and spend time with her girlfriends.

Draco made a quick sweep of the club, sipping his bourbon. It was good, but he would for sure have some Firewhiskey later.

The dance floor has promise... He thought, watching the crowd of dancing women.

Only one caught his eye.

Chesnut brown curls. Amazing, round curves. Slinky black dress that was begging for his attention.

Draco started to heat up just watching her hips sway.

**Song; Heaven in your eyes by Loverboy**

Draco spun his bride, smiling.

Hermione loved that smile.

Their reception was beautiful, white and greens and purples. It was in the dead of winter, and it was snowing outside.

People were watching their first dance as a couple; a muggle tradition that Hermione insisted upon.

They settled back into each other's arms, and she smiled at him, standing on her tip toes to peck his gentle lips.

He used to be stone cold. Inside and out. But this beautiful, warm, smiley woman had melted the iceman inside him.

She reached up, and touched his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you." He whispered back, bending down to her ear. Draco tucked some curls behind it, and kissed her cheek.

Hermione smiled.

They stared at each other's eyes as the song ended. At the same moment, they thought the same thing. _I can see heaven in your eyes._

**Song; Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble**

"Ginny." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "No more. No more blind dates."

"Blaise, back off." Draco finally growled, standing up and going to pour himself a drink. "I'm done with dating. For now."

"Come on, Hermione! It's time you moved on. Ron dumped you, and it's your turn to find someone for real. Settle down!" Mother Hen Weasley/Potter exclaimed.

"Draco, please. Don't kill your mother. Or me!"

"It's timing, Blaise. The other half's luck. When it's right, she'll come out of nowhere."

"I know it'll all turn out, Gin."

"Promise me, kid."

"Excuse me, _Ginerva," _Ginny scowled, "But I'm older than you."

"All's fair in love and war." Blaise said, shrugged.

"Yeah, and my girlfriend leaving me for my bestfriend, um, YOU, is fair?" Draco said. He wasn't mad anymore, just still a little hurt.

"Astoria's sorry, you know. And so am I."

"Someday it'll all turn out." Hermione said, shrugging. "I'll work it out on my own."

When the two pestering friends left their respectable pesterees, each of them looked out the window. Hermione outside her library window, Draco outside his kitchen.

"I just," Hermione sighed. "Haven't met you yet." She looked out the window as it started to rain.

Draco sighed as the rain fell, cascading down his window. "Do me a favor and show up already."

**Song; The Prince's Tale by The Butterbeer Experience**

"Gryffindoors and Slytherins never work!" Snape said, hitting his desk, looking at the sixteen year old Malfoy in front of him.

Malfoy looked at him straight on, looking much older than he was. "You have no idea how we feel... How I-"

"HOW YOU FEEL?" He thundered. "I know exactly how you feel, you insufferable boy!"

"Then you know how we're going to try as hard as we can. Or I am, at least." Draco said, his silver eyes cutting to slits.

"You've...fallen for the mudblood?" Snape accused.

"DON'T call her that." Draco growled.

Snape raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Lions and snakes do not get along." Snape said. "Every Gryffindoor-Slytherin relationship has failed."

Draco stood then, turning to leave. "Just because she gave up on you, doesn't mean that she will give up on me." Two totally different shes, but Snape knew exactly what Draco meant.

It left him broken, sitting there staring at the swinging door.

Draco ran from the Potions classroom, to the Astronomy Tower.

"Hermione?" He said quietly, pushing open the door.

The curly haired witch turned, and smiled at him. "Draco."

**Song; Real by The Goo Goo Dolls**

"Did you see the prophet?" Harry said to Hermione, throwing it at her.

**DRACO MALFOY, DEATHEATER JR?**

Hermione threw it back at him.

"We all feel the same way, Hermione. We know it's not true. But we have to keep up the charade, for his sake. You know what will happen if we become friends." Harry said, touching her arm.

Hermione closed her eyes and ignored Harry, searching through her conscious for Draco.

Across the castle, in Moaning Murtles' bathroom, stood Draco, staring at himself. He felt something, no, someone, tug at his mental barriers.

Hermione stuck out a mental hand and stroked his barrier, only like a lover could. _Let me in, love. _She whispered to his walls.

His guard came crashing down. He wanted her. He wanted to feel, something. Anything. He needed her. He needed a safe place to close his eyes.

_Draco, it's okay_. She whispered to him. _I'll come find you._

Draco pushed a picture of Moaning Murtle's bathroom into her mind without saying a word.

Hermione stood_. I'll be right there._

She ran.

When she burst through the door, he scrambled off the floor and hugged her tightly, burying his face into her curls. "Hold me." He whispered. "Make me feel alive."

It was more than Hermione could bare, but she broke down his walls. Like she always did.

He would actually talk about his feelings with her, never anyone else.

Hermione lowered them to the floor, curling herself around him as he clutched her.

"Can you feel real; like you are?" She said, holding him to her. "Can you feel your light, the way I feel it?"

"I'm loosing my light, Mya." He whispered, using her nickname. "Everyone already knows. I don't want to be a deatheater. But they'll...he'll kill my mother."

Hermione nodded. "I know, Dray. I know."

**Song; We R Who We R by Ke$ha**

It was the end of fourth year, and the Great Hall was decorated in tons of glow in the dark lights, paint, posters. Anything and everything. Fourth through seventh years were all there, dancing and having a rockin' time.

Firewhisky. Butterbeer, spiked of course.

Hermione climbed up onto the stage, and gestured to the mic.

The singer of the hired band looked her up and down.

She was wearing cut off booty shorts, a pair of converse and a loose fitting, over the shoulder top with a tank top underneath.

"Of course." He replied, handing it to her.

Hermione smirked, and turned to the band. They followed her directions, the synthasizer starting up.

Everyone's attention went to Hermione. Her chesnut hair was slightly frizzy, but in an entirely sexy way.

Draco's heart almost stopped as he watched her proceed to sing.

Hermione rocked the stage, her outfit, the crowd and the song. We R Who We R by Ke$ha.

"Never knew Granger could be so sexy." Blaise mumbled to him, sitting down once she had finished.

Draco glared at him and then exclaimed, "MINE!"

Everyone laughed. They recognized dibbs when they heard it.

**Song; I'm Yours by Jason Mraz**

Hermione woke up in someone's arms. Her head was pounding and she was cold. So instead of getting up, she burried down closer into whoever was with her.

She turned around in the process, and was amazed to find Draco Malfoy sleeping soundly beside her.

"Hermione..." He mumbled into the pillow under his head.

She bit her lip, but didn't hesitate when she went even closer.

Hermione started to think as the night before came rushing back to her. "Oh, Merlin." She whispered, watching the famed Slytherin Sex God sleep.

Don't hesitate, Hermione.

Hermione slowly leaned forward, pressing herself into him and kissing him.

Slowly, he woke.

The feeling of waking up being kissed by a beautiful girl after a wonderful night, was foriegn to Draco.

He loved it.

"Draco?"  
"I'm yours." He said, trying to hide the fact that he was breathless.

**Song; Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift**

Hermione's eyes were dripping tears as he packed a bag.

"Ron..." She said, lost for words. She couldn't let him go.

"Don't even try, Hermione." He said. "I'm leaving."

He was leaving her. For Lavender-bloody-Brown.

When he apparated, she collapsed in a heap on the living room couch.

After a few hours, a crack sounded.

"Hermione?" Called a voice.

Her boss.

"Go away!" She said, pushing a pillow at her face.

"Dont asfixiate yourself, Hermione." Draco said, crossing his arms. "Now what's this all about?"

She ended up crying again, spilling everything.

Draco was a bit overwhelmed. He was never good with crying women. But this was Hermione, his collegue, employee, friend. The beautiful woman he fancied. Ever since she punched him in the nose third year. Something, to this day, he found oddly endearing.

So he transfigured her lamp into a guitar, and started playing. They way he was sitting on the floor, and how she was laying on the couch, her tears trickled down, landing on the guitar.

_I'll kill the bastard for making her cry_, Draco thought angrily.


End file.
